Sending All My Love Along the Wire
by Walking0nSunshine
Summary: Do you believe in power of the internet? AU!klaine


Kurt Hummel was a romantic at heart. When he was a kid, Kurt had always wanted a friend who wouldn't be embarrassed to have tea parties with him in the back yard. When he was in high school, Kurt had dreamed of a boy who wouldn't be afraid to take his hand and slow dance with him at his prom in front of the entire school, a boy who would be out there for him, a boy who wouldn't be afraid to show other people his true self. When he was coronated as the Prom Queen his junior year, there was no one by his side to help him stand out to his bullies.

High school was a very lonely time for Kurt. He still had his friends in Glee Club, of course, but by his senior year everyone had paired up with one another. So when they all went out as a group to have dinner or go to see a movie, Kurt was the only single person there, which usually made him feel like a third wheel.

In the privacy of his bedroom, Kurt kept a wedding scrapbook under his bed. When he felt particulary under the weather, Kurt would allow himself to dream about that day while gently humming "Come What May" under his breath. Unfortunatelly, there was a tiny problem with his perfect dream wedding; he had no perfect dream husband.

When Kurt first came to New York for college, he had imagined that his romanctic life would be very different from what it was. He had dreamed of a candle dinners and long strolls under the moonlight. He had wanted red roses and early morning coffee dates. He had wanted to be wooed.

By the age of twenty-five, Kurt had nearly given up on that dream. A slew of unsuccessful first, second, and even third dates had made him wary. Apparently, the entire population of gay men in New York between the ages of twenty-three and twenty-five were a bunch of douchebags that only wanted a quick lay or a no strings attached relationship. Some of them had unashamedly mentioned getting off in a restaurant's bathroom stall before Kurt had a chance to open his menu.

Honestly, Kurt was tired of dating the wrong men. He still wanted dinner dates and roses. He still wanted to be treated like he was somebody's moon and stars. He also still very much believed in love. Even if he only allowed himself to dream about it in the comfort of his own apartment, Kurt still wanted it all.

But the problem with the lack of a future husband was still unsettled.

...

Kurt honestly had no idea how such a normal Wednesday had turned into a complete and total nightmare. First, Kurt had slept through his alarm clock, which resulted in him having to rush through his morning routine. Then his favorite coffee shop, where he always bought his breakfast, was out of his usual multigrain bagel. If that wasn't bad enough, during his subway ride to work some middle-aged guy made loud, obnoxious comments how fuckable Kurt looked in his jeans.

Just when Kurt thought that this day couldn't possibly get any worse, his assistant spilled coffee over both his pants and some very important designs for an upcoming line.

The only thing that Kurt wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and pray for this horrible day to end as soon as possible.

Around noon, his boss, Isabelle, peeked in through his office door. Kurt knew straight away that he was not going to like whatever she was about to say.

'Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'If this is about the designs covered in coffee, I told Hannah not to worry about it. I made a back up just in case something would happen, and it looks like I was right to do so,' he said, looking up from sketches he had been working on.

'Kurt, this is not about the designs.'

'Then what is it?' asked Kurt, putting down his pencil.

'I'm worried about you.'

'You're not telling me something. What is it? I'm dying and I have a month left? I knew it. I should've take better care of myself.' By this point, Kurt was in full blown hysteria mode.

'Kurt, stop. No, you're not dying. Don't be silly.' Isabel exhaled deeply. 'It's just that you're always here, at work, from dawn to dusk. You're always chained to your desk and working on designs. And while you're one of the most talented people I've ever met, and one of my most trusted designers, you're also one the youngest, and it kills me that you're here working your ass off and dedicating your youth to your career when you should fully enjoy your life.' She took a few steps towards him and puts her hands on his desk.

'When was the last time you went on a date, or just out with your friends? When was the last time that you sat on the couch in front of TV with a bottle of wine in your hand and take-out, simply enjoying your day off? Everything that you do or talk about these days is work related. You need to go out there, enjoy your life, and find love.'

'I've been on dates and you know that. It's not my fault that every single guy with whom I've gone out turned to be the biggest asshat.' Kurt responded defensively, 'Maybe that's my sign. Maybe I should dedicate my life to work, I'll die alone, but as a fulfilled man.'

'You and I both know that's not going to happen, not while I'm your boss'

'And what exactly do you suggest I do? Because if you,' Kurt said, 'or anyone else sets me up on a blind date with another douchebag that you think is supposed to be "the one,"' he raised his hands and did the bunny ears movement with his fingers, 'I swear to god that there will be blood.'

'Okay, I admit that maybe setting you up with Steve wasn't my finest idea, but you have to admit that you and Thomas had a real shot.'

'If you overlook his unhealthy love for mustard color," Kurt mumbled, "that made him look like giant dirty sunflower, then perhaps yes.'

'Maybe you should try one of those dating sites. It worked well for a few of my friends.'

'I don't know, Isabelle. Isn't the internet the place where all the pervs are? What if this guy is a fifty-year-old creep lurking in the dark corners of the internet just looking for an occasion like this?'

'You'll never know until you'll find out,' said Isabelle, 'just check this page.' She wrote down the address and handed it to him. 'In the end, you've got nothing to lose, right?' With those words she left the office, leaving Kurt with something to think about for the rest of the day.

...

'Blaine, you need to stop whining and get over it. Seriously, dude, it's been over three months.'

'Do you really think that three months is enough to get over the love of my life?' Blaine mutters into his pillow.

'I hardly think that Sebastian, of all people, was the love of your life.'

'You just don't know him as well as I do.'

'What I know is that he's a manipulative asshole that cheated on my best friend.'

There's a moment of silence, and then Blaine can feel his bed dip under his best friend's weight. When Sam speaks again, his voice is much closer. 'I know that you guys have been going out for years, and things looked very serious between you two, but maybe in the end it's for the best. You can't know for sure for how long he has been cheating on you.'

'He said it was just the one time, and that he really regrets it.' Blaine felt his eyes watering.

'And you believed him? Blaine, he's a sleazy bastard. No matter what you say, he still deserved the black eye I gave him, even though we both know that it's not nearly enough. Listen, Blaine, the only way to get over him is to start dating again.'

Blaine looked like he was about to interrupt, but Sam immediately continued.

'Let me finish. You don't have to marry this guy. You don't even have to go out on a second date with him. All I'm saying is that you need to give yourself a chance and find a guy who will love you. One that will appreciate you the way that you deserve.'

'Look,' Sam said, picking up Blaine's laptop from the floor. He typed something in and showed it to Blaine. 'I even made you a profile on an online dating site.'

'You what? No, Sam. I never agreed to this. You can't just create an account for other people without their consent.'

'Don't be so grumpy. Just give it a try, okay? If you don't like it, you can go back to eating ice cream and crying while watching 'The Notebook' for the fiftieth time.' Sam checked his wristwatch. 'Okay, I've got to go. I have a hot date tonight. You'll be alright by yourself for the next few hours?'

'Yes, I'll be fine. Go on and don't worry about me. At least you'll have a great night for the two of us.'

After Sam left, Blaine rolled on his back and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

He still couldn't get rid of the memories from that day, now almost four months ago.

He had come home from work early that day, happy that he would be able to surprise his fiancé. On his way home, Blaine had silently started to make a list of groceries that he needed to buy in order to prepare a romantic dinner for them. He had picked up dry-cleaning and bought their favorite brownies from the local coffee shop. He also couldn't resist buying seven beautiful red roses, one for each year of their relationship.

What he had never expected to see was his fiancé balls deep into some guy from work. From that moment, Blaine's life had spun out of control. Moving out of their apartment and moving in with Sam. Taking all his stuff when Sebastian was at work and changing his phone number. Long nights when he cried himself to sleep.

How could he do that to him? They had been dating since they were seventeen-year-old kids that met at Dalton. It had taken awhile for Blaine to agree to go out with Sebastian in the first place, because he'd wanted to make sure that Sebastian's intentions were pure. Blaine hadn't been interested in a quick hook-up. After their first date, Blaine had known that he was so stupidly in love.

Blaine groaned loudly and covered his face with a pillow. When had his life turned into such a mess?

...

Later that night, Kurt sat in front of the computer and toyed with the paper that held the website address. Suddenly he heard his boss's words from their conversation in his office very loud and clear.  
_  
"(...)When was the last time you went on a date, or just out with your friends? When was the last time you sat on the couch in front of TV with a bottle of wine in your hand and take-out, simply enjoying your day off. Everything you do or talk about these days is work related. You need to go out there, enjoy your life, find love.(...)"_

Kurt opened a new tab in his browser and typed in the address. He hesitantly moved the mouse cursor onto the "register" button

'Oh Fuck...'

'...it' thinks Blaine and clicks send.

Thirty seconds later somewhere in Brooklyn a single sound announces that Kurt Hummel just got his first message.

**[11:23]PM ****'Hi. My name's Blaine'**


End file.
